The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to integrated circuits. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to methods for creating a built-in-self-test (BIST) organizational file for an integrated circuit (IC) chip.
A BIST organizational file is a data structure that represents a customer's desired memory BIST organization for a particular chip design, or a subset of the chip design. A chip design may contain hundreds or thousands of embedded memories that must be tested. Since each hierarchical memory wrapper instance name must be represented in the BIST organizational file, it would take a significant amount of time to manually develop a BIST organizational file.